Third Midwayan Civil War
| combatant1 = Union of Midway Californian Union United States of JBR Central Kingdom Union Resistance | combatant2 = Red Front | combatant3 = Sturmabteilung Greater Midwayan Empire | commander1 = Zabuza Hashimoto Hua Enlai Franz Seidler | commander2 = Kazuo Ichida Mao Wang Yim | commander3 = Hermann Klintzsch Hans Altdorfer | strength1 = 150,210 (Midwayan Government) 150,000+ (Union Resistance) | strength2 = 2,000-3,000 | strength3 = 50,000 | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Third Midwayan Civil War was an armed conflict between the Union of Midway, Union Resistance, Red Front, and the Sturmabteilung. It began on July 27, when a series of originally peaceful protests erupted into open warfare because of tensions cause by political differences of each group. It is the third civil war the Union of Midway has faced, but unlike the previous twos, which were part of the larger conflict known as the Jihad War of the United States of JBR, this war is independent from the war and is classified as its own conflict. However, the cause of the war, the July 27 incident, is part of the Jihad War. Cause The Midwayan Depression of 2011 caused dissatisfaction among the citizens of the Union of Midway, the economy was just recovering when headlines went about that the Union of Midway had attacked the United States of JBR through the July 27 incident. Unknown to the Midwayan population was that the attacks were actually instigated by an organization known as Quad, this fact became known after the war had already erupted. When news of the attack came to Midway, the population believed that the government had deliberately back-stabbed one of their allies, and were enraged. Communists, Nazis, and normal civilians protested the attacks. As tensions rose because of political differences, the government stepped in in order to try and control the situation. However, this move proved futile as shortly afterwards the Third Battle of Aldebaran erupted. Timeline July, 2011 *July 27: **12:45 PM: Protests begin as Midwayans are enraged over a attack on the United States of JBR. **1:00 PM: Political tensions boil into armed conflict as the Third Battle of Aldebaran marks the first conflict in the war. **1:49 PM: It is found that an organization known as Quad is responsible for the attacks on JBR. *July 28: **10:25 PM: The Third Battle of Aldebaran ends in a Sturmabteilung victory, the Red Front surrenders after suffering heavy losses, the Midwayan government relocated to the Eastern Province of Midway as the Nazis gain control over the Province of Sand Island. **1:30 PM: Two of the seven constituent countries of the Californian Union: the United States of JBR and the United Duchies of Central Kingdom join the war on Midway's side. **2:10 PM: The Nazis attack the Sand Islet Province. **3:30 PM: Nazi victory at Sand Islet Province, Nazis and Union Resistance simultaneously attack the Kure Atoll Province *July 29: **6:50 AM: The Battle for the Kure Atoll Province is won by the Nazis, the Union Resistance gains full control over the Far Eastern Territory, leaving the government with control over only the Eastern Province of Midway. **11:00 AM: The Battle for the Eastern Province begins. **12:30 PM: The Battle for the Eastern Province ends in Nazi victory, the Union of Midway becomes a government in exile. Greater Midwayan Empire begins a against the Union Resistance in the Far Eastern Territory. *July 30: **2:30 PM: The Union Resistance surrenders, ending the war in a victory for the Sturmabteilung. Category:Post-Dissolution Sphere Category:Third Midwayan Civil War Category:History of the Post-Dissolution Sphere